Between Demons and Mathematics
by Shampoo
Summary: Sesshomaru wants to find a teacher for Rin, and Kagome seems to be the only one who qualifies for the job...
1. *chapter 1*

Shampoo- Hello ^^ I'm Shampoo, the co-author. I hope everyone enjoys our first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. None of the characters belong to us, they are property of the almighty Takahashi-sama.  
  
Meztli- And I'm Meztli, the other co-author. Shampoo-chan and I will be doing our best to make this work into a nice, fluffy-adoring fic.  
  
Shampoo-*glomps Sess-kun* We hope we can deliver the utmost fluffy youkai experience to our readers.  
  
Meztli- *glomps the other side of Sess-chan* I assure u, as fellow Sess- adorers we will do or die!!!!!  
  
...  
  
Meztli- or something like that.  
  
Shampoo- *nods* Now, sit back, relax, put on your reading glasses, and let us transport you into the glory that is youkai with big fluffy tails who love their half brother's companions.  
  
Meztli- *nods* enjoy!!! And review. We like reviews, right Shampoo-chan?  
  
Shampoo- Yes! And we use flames to roast marshmallows. ^^  
  
Meztli- I like marshmellows. They r fluffy! I like fluffy things!  
  
Shampoo- Fluffy things rock my socks!  
  
Meztli- Go fluffy, go fluffy! *takes out pom poms and begins dancing wildly around the room*  
  
Meztli- O.o er... Just listen to the much more sane author, Shampoo.  
  
Shampoo-*all readers look at Shampoo, who is waving Sesshomaru and Kagome banners and is dancing in a rabid fangirl way* *sees everyone looking at her* Er... yes.  
  
Meztli-: *looks at Shampoo* Yes, she is sane. Well, saner than me, anyways. *shrugs*  
  
Shampoo- Well, now that you are disturbed, I hope you enjoy our fic!!!! Fluffy forever!  
  
Meztli- Fluffy forever!  
  
  
  
Between Demons and Mathematics  
  
A joint fanfic by Shampoo and Meztli  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
He watched her sleeping form quietly, his face set in it's usual mask of indifference. Had any being seen him at that moment, it would most certainly think that he cared no more for the young girl than for the small, odd looking servant that followed him around. Granted, he gave no real indication that he cared for the human child. He would rarely speak to her, and when he did, only to give her stern commands. He would never return her simple, yet heartfelt, declarations of affection. He would allow her to run around, and to indulge in any childish desires she had, but for him to join her was unheard of.  
  
In reality, the only indications of affection (if it could be called that) he ever gave was his desire for her to live and his possessiveness of her. He had brought her back from the gates of death when she had been attacked by wolves in the forest (the mere fact that he had found her worthy of Tenseiga spoke volumes), and the time Naraku had kidnapped her he had gone after him. His preference of her over his trusted servant Jaken was obvious, as he allowed the child to do as she wished and sent Jaken to watch over her, his life hanging on a precarious string should anything happen to her.  
  
Not many knew of Lord Sesshomaru's newest human pet, and even less dared to comment on it, for the handsome Youkai Lord was not necessarily know for his temper, but rather for his cold-hearthed indifference when it came to killing. He was not temperamental, quite the opposite of it, really. It was rare for him to kill in anger. So rare, in fact, that he had been almost surprised when the news that he had earned a reputation of being a bloodthirsty Demon Lord had reached his ears. He did not hold a lust for blood, but rather, he held most lives (save his own, of course) as unimportant, so if any being were to annoy him he would simply deny the world of it's presence. And if any being were to question his motives, he would be annoyed. He, Sesshomaru, did not need to explain himself to anyone. No one ever questioned the Lord, save the few imbeciles that were now bones, if not dust, on the dirt (compliments of the Youkai Lord himself), and a select few that mostly consisted of his father's closest and wiser friends. One of such friends was Hidoikoiku. This Inu Youkai was the Taiyoukai of the Northern lands, his father's own cousin. That day Hidoikoiku had gone to his nephew's domains in official summons regaurding the state of the western lands of the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru had received him and they had discussed several bureaucratic matters for most of the morning. A couple of hours after noon Sesshomaru decided to lead his uncle to the dining room, where they could continue with their discussion while they ate. Sesshomaru knew that his uncle loved nothing more than a heated debate accompanied by a feast, and so had ordered his servants to prepare the dishes that Hidoikoihu loved best.  
  
So it was during their walk towards the dining room that Sesshomaru noticed his uncle was no longer following him. He turned to find him watching out of a large window, keen interest in his face. Sesshomaru walked towards him, and once by his side, discovered that his uncle was watching Rin run around his gardens, playing some childish game he did not know, and annoying Jaken profusely.  
  
"So it is true then." Hidoikoiku declared absentmindedly.  
  
Sesshomaru merely raised one snow white eyebrow.  
  
"You have taken in a human child." Stated his uncle while turning to face him. Curiosity was clear in the older Youkai's face. "Why?"  
  
Sesshomaru's face remained impassive. His uncle should have known better than to question him. Sesshomaru respected the noble Lord, yet he did not find it necessary to answer to such questions to anyone.  
  
His uncle merely chuckled and turned back to the window. His eyes followed the young girl as she took Jaken's staff and ran around the gardens while the demon ran after her screaming angrily. He chuckled again at her antics. "She's a cute one." He said.  
  
Sesshomaru still said nothing. He knew his uncle had lost a child once, a little black haired demonness with a sweet smile and large, nearly obsidian colored eyes. Since then his uncle had a soft spot for children, no matter what they were. Youkai, human, or hanyou, a child was a child to him. He had been one of the few Youkai nobles to side with his father when he had taken a human for a mate and later, when she had bore him a hanyou. Inuyasha.  
  
His uncle had a soft smile on his face as he watched the small toad like Youkai run after the girl in vain, his short legs no match for hers. "What is her name?" he asked.  
  
"Rin." Responded the younger Youkai.  
  
Hidoikoiku's eyes briefly looked at him before turning to the girl again. "Rin, huh? It fits her." He was quiet for a short while, until he spoke again, not bothering to turn to his nephew. "What will you do with her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sesshomaru, slightly confused.  
  
"She's human, Sesshomaru, and a female at that. You know what awaits her in a world ruled by demons." Said the Taiyoukai softly. "She will be despised and treated as an inferior."  
  
"You forget that it is I, Sesshomaru, who is raising her. I will not allow for such frivolous behavior." Said the Lord in a slightly tense voice.  
  
His uncle smiled. "And so you are. How are you raising her?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at him and said nothing. Did his uncle really think that he couldn't raise a child?  
  
The Lord seemed to understand what was going on in his nephew's head. "Do not be offended Sesshomaru, I was merely wondering if you have hired someone to teach her."  
  
Sesshomaru still remained quiet. Why would Rin need a teacher? What exactly did she need to be taught that he himself couldn't teach her?  
  
His uncle shook his head. He knew Sesshomaru since he was a pup, and was quite good at deciphering the long awkward silences that he seemed to enjoy so much.  
  
"You are a fine and intelligent being, but there is more that the child needs to learn, things that you will not be able to help her with, especially considering your time-consuming duties as a Taiyoukai. She will need someone's constant presence to guide her, and to help her learn all that she must. I'm sure that you do not want her to grow into another uneducated human woman, for her future would be even darker then. No. She must be taught to read and write, as well as mathematics at the very least." Stated Hidoikoiku firmly.  
  
His uncle had brought up some valuable points, Sesshomaru mused. He had not given Rin's education much thought, but he realized that he really had to pay more attention to such matters. After all, she was human and she would grow up much faster than a Youkai or Hanyou child. He grudgingly accepted that he would not have the time to teach her all of the basic things that Hidoikoiku was pointing out.  
  
"I will see about hiring a tutor for Rin later." He finally stated, slightly miffed that his uncle had won.  
  
"Ah, but that will prove to be a most delicate matter. After all, not just anyone will be able to fulfill that position. It will have to be a human." Said Hidoikoiku.  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to recoil in disgust at that, although his _expression never changed.  
  
Sensing the Younger Lord's discomfort at the idea of hiring a human, Hidoikoiku continued. "It will be nearly impossible to find a demon who will be willing to teach a human, and even if you find one that will do it, undoubtedly out of fear for you, it would be risky. Who is to say that said demon will not grow impatient one day and lash out in anger at the child, or worse, devour her?"  
  
'Said demon would meet a most untimely end' Thought Sesshomaru, although he was beginning to see what his uncle was trying to explain. He remembered his own tutors, demonic beings that lost their patience easily even with him, who was not only son to the Lord of the Western Lands, but an incredibly intelligent child who would learn and memorize faster than most Youkai, young or old. There were even a few that dared to strike him, forgetting for a moment who he was. Of course they would remember soon after, when they were taken to his parent's presence and punished. But the fact stood that he was a Youkai, and Rin human. She would most likely not survive a Youkai's momentary wrath. He would have to find a human.  
  
So thoughtful he was on these matters that he nearly missed his uncle's sudden departure towards the dining room. Hidoikoiku had gotten a whiff of the feast that awaited him and had closed the matter deciding that lunch would be good just about now.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to look at Rin one more time, seeing that she had returned the staff to a slightly yellow Jaken who was panting profusely, while the girl was as fresh as she had been at the beginning. He gave her a last glance before following his uncle down the hall.  
  
And that was why he was in Rin's chambers right now, watching her small form huddled under covers of the large bed, which seemed ridiculously large at the moment in contrast to her frail, tiny body.  
  
He had been sitting on the bed for a while, pondering on his current situation. His pale hand carefully reached towards her face, pulling back a rebellious strand of hair and tucking it behind her small ear. He stood quietly and walked towards the door.  
  
He would begin searching tomorrow.  
  
~0~  
  
Well, I got the beginning. I hope u liked it and that I didn't make any mistakes. Shampoo-chan is much more gifted than I am, believe me. But for now, you'll just have to put up with word-challenged me. So anyhow, review or I'll come after u with a pack of rabid wolves. *looks around* After I find one, that is. Anyhow, Fluffy rules!! Ciao, Meztli 


	2. *chapter 2*

Disclaimer- Read first chapter, 'cuz I'm too lazy to do it again.  
  
  
  
Between Demons and Mathematics  
  
A joint fanfic by Shampoo and Meztli  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Sesshomaru was frustrated. He had always despised humans for being incompetent, disgusting beings, and they were proving him right again. He could not fathom how exactly they had managed to survive this long, being as inadequate as they were. They were not meant for anything other than to serve Youkai, that much was obvious. Sans Rin, of course, but she was being raised by him, so she did not compare.  
  
He had been traveling for weeks now, and he was nearly at his wits end. He had put up with being around these lowly creatures in an effort to find Rin a suitable tutor, but so far without results. At the beginning he had searched among the nobility, hoping to find the best of these humans, but it was in vain.  
  
All teachers he had found had been terrified of him to the point where they were unable to do more than wail and beg for their lives. That had been enough to make Sesshomaru wish he could rip their throats out in an effort to shut them up, but he had held himself back for Rin's sake. The child did not need to see such blood-shed. He had found it much more effective to quietly watch them without their knowledge. After all, they would be no good if they were too terrified of him to teach Rin, and this allowed him to see their true ways of teaching. He had found them to be incredibly inept, most being the human counterparts to his Youkai teachers. They were stiff and difficult with the children. They were overly strict, to the point where the children were treated as inferiors who were expected to follow their every command quietly. They did not allow the child to ask any sort of question, and when they did they ridiculed and laughed at him. Sesshomaru knew that curiosity was an important part of learning, and these "teachers" seemed only too eager to kill that curiosity.  
  
He would never allow any of them to teach Rin.  
  
So he had then turned to normal villagers, and they had been nearly as bad. They did not seem to be as intimidating towards the children as the nobles, most treating the children with slightly more respect than the nobles, but he found them to be, in their majority, under qualified for the position. They were incredibly ignorant. Those select few that were wiser than the rest were so old that Sesshomaru doubted they would last Rin two weeks.  
  
This was pointless.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to go back to his domain and make a small detour to his uncle's palace. He would have to seek some guidance. He nearly growled in frustration. He, Sesshomaru, should not have to ask anyone anything. It was beneath him.  
  
He was about to return to where he had left Jaken watching Rin, when his sensible nose picked up a soft and gentle, yet persistent scent. It was slightly familiar, but he could not put a face to it. Quietly he walked towards the scent. As he got nearer he could also make out another scent, this one of a young Youkai. Sesshomaru frowned, a Youkai would know he was there. But Sesshomaru was a skilled hunter. As he walked, his footsteps light and soundless, he allowed his scent and aura to mingle with the forest.  
  
As he neared the scent became much more powerful, nearly overriding that of the young Youkai. It flowed around him, teasing him with it's familiarity, yet not dispelling it's identity. He suddenly came to a small clearing. He stood behind some trees and bushes, where he would be able to see but not be seen, and took in his surroundings.  
  
There. A human girl. Her back was turned to him, her face hidden against the trunk of a tree. She was counting, although what she was counting Sesshomaru did not know. Suddenly she stopped counting.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" Said the girl and she turned.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at her face, his eyes widening for a second. His brother's wench? She was the owner of the scent? Come to think about it, he had smelled it before (which was why it seemed so familiar) but it was usually overshadowed by a strong scent of fright or anger. That was why he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
He was ready turn and go back to Rin and Jaken when he noticed a small, strangely shaped bush with a tail in the middle of the clearing. A Kitsune. In his discovery he had forgotten about the Youkai scent. He suddenly understood what the girl was doing. It was some sort of ridiculous human game that Rin had tried to play with Jaken once, without success. The girl was supposed to be looking for the Kitsune, but yet she did not seem to find him.  
  
Sesshomaru looked on with distaste. That girl was blind, or stupid, or both. The Kitsune was not doing a very successful job of hiding.  
  
"Shippo-chan! Where are you?" She called out as she glance out of the corner of her eye towards the Kitsune and smile, and then pretend to be looking elsewhere.  
  
She did see him, but she was pretending not to. The Youkai Lord was briefly confused with her attitude. What was she doing?  
  
The Youkai child could no longer hold his plant like form and with a small pop he reverted to his original form. The girl, Sesshomaru noted, acted as though she was surprised.  
  
"Shippo-chan! You startled me! Your shape shifting is improving tremendously." She said as she kneeled to take him into her arms. The child seemed to puff up with pride and smiled happily.  
  
'So.. she was only pretending for the Kitsune.' He was oddly surprised that a human would do such things for a Youkai.  
  
"Can we play again Kagome?" Asked the kit.  
  
The girl smiled at the little Youkai in her arms and answered him. "Sorry Shippo, but I've got to study now." She walked towards a tree where he could see a strange bag of sorts and sat down on the grass, putting the Kitsune on the floor and rummaging trough the bag. She took out several books and laid them down on the side, picking up the one on top and opening it.  
  
"Kagome, can I have some candy?" Said the boy.  
  
Kagome smiled and rummaged through the bag until she found what she was looking for. She held them out towards the Kitsune. "Do you want chocolate or a lollipop?"  
  
"Both!" Said the young demon as he tried to grab them, but the girl held them out of his reach as she shook her head. "No Shippo, remember what happened the last time you had too much candy. Do you want your stomach to hurt again?" Asked the human.  
  
The child seemed to deflate a little. "No.... Can I have the lollipop then?"  
  
Kagome held the "lollipop" to him and the boy took off some sort of wrapper and placed the strange candy on his mouth. Sesshomaru noted the lollipop was a stick with a round ball on top. He wondered for a second where this girl was from, but then dismissed the thought as unimportant.  
  
The girl went back to her book and they were quiet for a moment. A small moment, for the Demon child was restless and began to read the cover of the book. "M..ma..the...mat..tics"  
  
He said thriumpantly.  
  
"Very good Shippo." Said Kagome with a smile and then continued reading.  
  
"Is that what you were teaching me the other day? About how if I have five chocolates and eat two, I have three left?" Asked the Kitsune.  
  
The girl put down the book and turned to her companion. "Well, you are a very smart boy, Shippo. You are learning much quicker than I am." She smiled at the proud Youkai before continuing. "Yes, it is like that, but much more complicated."  
  
"Will you teach me?" Asked the Kitsune.  
  
"If you want, but you will have to learn many more things before you can do this, Shippo." She warned." Are you sure you want to learn all of this?"  
  
The boy smiled up at her. "I'm sure."  
  
"Okay, if you are sure. Here," She said as she handed him a piece of paper and some sort of stick.. "Do as many of these as you can. I'll help you with the ones you don't understand when your finished."  
  
She smiled at the child, who seemed concentrated of the sheet before him, and then opened the book at her side and began reading.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked back the way he had come from, deep in thought. That human wench... She was studied, it seemed, and very good with children. That she was raising a demon was a wonder in itself. He had never heard of such a thing. Most humans disliked Youkai, and the feeling was reciprocated, but she had managed to win the child's heart, and it seemed like she was a successful parent. The Kitsune had not only taken to her as a child to a mother, but he appeared to sincerely care for her, and not only out of respect. Few Youkai children ever did that, even with their natural parents. Youkai were simply not as elaborately affectionate as humans were. How she had gotten to the child was a deed worthy of merit. And yet, she was also a effective tutor. She did not scream, but rather she estimulated him to the point where he was the one who wanted to learn. Perhaps......  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked of into the distance where he knew his brother's wench was. Perhaps she could teach Rin.  
  
~0~  
  
Hey, it's me again. Yes, it is I, the almighty Meztli-sama!!!! Bwahahaha..... *keeps on caclking insanely until she begins coughing violently* *clears throat and looks at readers* What?! I told u I was insane, don't look at me like that!  
  
Anyhow, I also wrote the second chapter, but do not worry, Shampoo-chan will come in a shining armor to save u from my crazed mind soon. Next chapter soon. Sooo....review. I mean it. I couldn't find a pack of rabid wolves, so a flock of wild, psychotic turkeys will have to do.  
  
Ciao,  
  
Meztli 


	3. *chapter 3*

Disclaimer: (bows to the mighty gods of licensed products* I'm not worthy! I own nothing here, so please don't strike me down with your superior powers!  
  
Between Demons and Mathematics  
  
A joint fic by Meztli and Shampoo.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~  
  
Sesshomaru returned to the small clearing in which Jaken, Rin, and himself were staying for the night. Both his companions were somewhere else; Sesshomaru guessed Rin went off to pick flowers again and Jaken followed her as per the orders he had given the inferior youkai. Sesshomaru did not bother to sit down, or even make himself comfortable; rather, he stood and let his thoughts meander through his mind like a wandering creek. He calculated the pros and cons of his position: using Inuyasha's wench was sure to be a dangerous endeavor, of course Inuyasha himself would never agree even if she did, and that in itself was unlikely. But she seemed to be the most qualified for the task, and as far as Sesshomaru was concerned, that meant she would do it, even if he had to threaten her life and the lives of her family, wherever they were. His mind raced through the possibilities. She could decline, she could accept; it didn't matter what she wanted. She would do whatever he commanded her to. But what about Inuyasha? Sesshomaru had neither the time nor the patience to deal with his younger brother and his infantile yet brutal fighting techniques. He knew Inuyasha well enough to realize that the hanyou was extremely protective of the ones close to him, and would protect them until his own demise, especially the wench.  
  
So what to do? Sesshomaru toyed with the idea of attempting to kill Inuyasha, but dismissed it quickly. He knew firsthand the destructive power of the Tetsusaiga and the damage Inuyasha could cause with it. There was simply no point in risking his own life for the education of a human girl. So, then, how could he separate his brother and his brother's woman without direct interference from Inuyasha? The solution rose in his mind like wisps of fog from the ground, slowly, until it firmed into a plan that needed little revision.  
  
He would kidnap the wench, and bring her here. The day was not old, and it would be hours before Inuyasha would know she was missing. By that time, he, Jaken, Rin, and her new teacher would be far, far away.  
  
~0~  
  
It did not take long for Sesshomaru to find what he was looking for. She and the kistune were in the same place he had last seen them. Now she was going over the problems she had asked the child youkai to do, explaining each one carefully. Sesshomaru eyed the small fox demon. Of course, in order for the operation to be successful, it would have to die. He could not leave anything that would go running back to Inuyasha, undoubtedly to tell him everything that had happened and give his brother the information that would send him tearing the forest and in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru's leg muscles tensed: he was ready. He'd give them no warning, no time to think.  
  
~0~  
  
"Shippo-chan, you are really starting to get the hang of this!" Kagome exclaimed. "So far, you've gotten all three correct!"  
  
Shippo smiled triumphantly. "Do you think I can do the problems in your books now, Kagome-sama?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "No, Shippo-chan, that will take a bit more work-"  
  
The sound of her own words died in Kagome's ears as she was jerked upwards, and everything seemed to alter its position. Someone had an iron grip around her waist, but it didn't feel this way. It was like she was watching it happen to another girl, a total stranger, she felt apprehensive but not terrified as she should have been. It didn't register in her mind that she should look up and identify her attacker, instead, she was mesmerized by the stark terror in Shippo's eyes. Kagome watched as he stepped back, further and further until he was close to a bush. Then, he disappeared. Kagome blinked. 'Shippo-chan.' she thought, as though in a dream. 'Your shape shifting has improved so much.' Although she had said the same words just a few moments earlier, that time seemed lifetimes away from now.  
  
Then the world became a blur. Trees and rocks and bushes sped by until everything was a greenish, brownish haze. Kagome knew she was moving fast. it reminded her of her rides on Kirara, what seemed like all those years ago. The resisting air whipped at her face and forced tears to her eyes, she tried to look up at the thing that was holding her, and failed. Closing her eyes tightly against the wind, she raised a fist and brought it down full force on the being, and slowly, her brain unfroze from the sleepy tranquility of studying with Shippo a few seconds before. Her arms flailed, her legs kicked, she screamed at the top of her lungs every name she knew. However, nothing did any good. The creature raced on, stopping for nothing.  
  
Her situation crashed home. Here she was, without her arrows, or the Shikon no Tama, or any of her friends to keep her safe. Kagome was simply a human girl, defenseless, from another world and no idea what to do. This time, she could not hide behind Inuyasha's red kimono or the fact she was a powerful miko reborn. She twisted her neck to get a look at what held her once again, but the tears in her eyes blurred the image.  
  
~0~  
  
After what seemed like hours, the speed slowed to a halt and she was let down. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and she had no idea which way she had come from. As her eyes began to refocus, she turned to face her abductor. Long, pale hair and pale yellow eyes struck her first, and her first reaction was wonderment as to why Inuyasha would want to kidnap her. Then she blinked, and everything came into view. The markings on his face, the way he was dressed, his cold and arrogant demeanor: the name shrieked through her head and made her heart seize with terror.  
  
Not Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru.  
  
~0~  
  
A/N: I would like to take this time to thank all our wonderful reviewers. You all are the best! Meztli-chan and I love reviews. ^-^ We are very encouraged.  
  
Well, I know you all loved the first two chapters by Meztli-chan. She's a really good writer, ne? Yes, of course she is! So, everyone, all together now.  
  
1.  
  
2.  
  
3.  
  
MEZTLI-CHAN, YOU ARE THE BEST!  
  
I hope everyone likes my chapter as much. Okay, that's about all from me! Please review, onegai!!!  
  
Shampoo 


	4. *chapter 4*

Disclaimer- Read first chapter, 'cuz I'm too lazy to do it again.  
  
  
  
Between Demons and Mathematics  
  
A joint fanfic by Shampoo and Meztli  
  
Chapter four.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru....  
  
The name resounded throughout her head over and over again, as though it were a mantra. It seemed surreal to her, as it had when he had taken her. As she felt a familiar mist begin to take over her mind a small part of her registered that she was going in shock again. That was enough to wake her from her hazy stupor and she began to back away, stumbling along her way.  
  
She looked into his golden emotionless eyes and felt the fear that had gripped her heart upon discovering he was her captor resurface. Her body began to tremble, her eyes widened, a look of utter fright taking residence on her face. Her breath came in small shivering rasps of air. She suddenly turned and ran as fast as she had ever run, trying to get away from immediate danger. She did not get far, not that she really expected too, and she ran into a solid, larger and much stronger body.  
  
"You are going nowhere, human." said a calm, husky voice that somehow managed to be intimidating. Sesshomaru held her shoulders in a firm grip.  
  
Kagome would not give up, however, as she began to violently fight him in an effort to try to set herself free. Sesshomaru merely gripped her shoulders tighter, and after a moment of vain struggling Kagome stopped. It was useless to keep on fighting, that much she knew. She was no match for a Youkai, much less one as powerful as Sesshomaru, and to make matters worse she didn't have her bow and arrows or even a Shikon shard.  
  
She breathed deeply as she tried to collect herself. Her fate was literally in Sesshomaru's hands, and if she annoyed him he would kill her without a second thought. She had never seen Sesshomaru stop any of his attacks for Jaken's sake, not even for a second. And this was Jaken, Sesshomaru's faithful servant. No. She had to remain calm and not push Sesshomaru's patience if she wanted to live.  
  
"Please let go of me." she said as calmly as she could muster. "I promise to not try to run away." she added after seeing his _expression. He seemed to ponder that for a moment, after which he loosened his hold over her She straightened her clothing hoping to gain some minutes to order her thoughts and feelings, after which she looked at him in the eyes again. "What do you want from me?" she asked in a voice that she hoped was neither angry nor scared.  
  
"Rin needs a tutor." was all he offered as an explanation.  
  
"A tutor? You mean like a teacher?" she asked him. He didn't respond, so she continued as though he had agreed. "Fine, Rin needs a teacher. What does that have to do with me? Do you want me to find someone?" He just looked at her as though she was a bit on the slow side. But then, Sesshomaru always looked at humans like that... and most demons... everyone.  
  
Kagome began to get a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she began to understand what his stares (or glares in this case) were telling her. "You don't mean me...?" she trailed off as she stared intently at his face. "You do mean me." she finished as her face fell." B-but I'm not qualified! I'm sure you can find someone else. Surely a professional-" she was cut off abruptly by a wave of his hand.  
  
"I have already searched. You are the the most suited." he stated simply.  
  
"But... but the Shikon No Tama...and school... I can't do it. I just can't." she was just stating her thoughts as they came now, no longer attempting to form sentences.  
  
"You will do it. It is not a choice." the steel behind his words only served to further enforce that Kagome had no say in the matter. He watched as her face fell and her mouth moved, although no words came out. She was clearly thinking of a way out of the situation, but Sesshomaru was not going to offer any.  
  
He suddenly felt a familiar scent jump out at him- he had been so intent on the conversation he had paid no attention to his surroundings. The wench's maddening scent did not help at all, as it seemed to draw all of his attention towards her. He briefly and silently chided himself for being so careless, and then he turned his face towards the bushes where a little human girl appeared not long after, followed by her toad like retainer.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at all the pretty flowers Rin found!" said the little girl as she ran towards the Youkai Lord. She hugged him around the knees and was about to offer him the flowers, but then noticed the young human woman next to him. "Kagome-oneechan!" she said surprised. "Are you here to be my too-tor?" she said, clearly having some trouble with last word, but nonetheless hopeful.  
  
Kagome seemed momentarily taken aback. She did not like to be pushed into things, and had never let anyone force her to do anything she did not want to do, but she had rarely refused a child's wishes. For some reason, she found it much harder to say no to children. Something about them simply melted her heart. And top that off with Sesshomaru's charming personality and subtly implied threat... Kagome's face had a troubled _expression as her own emotions and beliefs battled inside of her, each striving for supremacy. One more look at Sesshomaru's emotionless face (and claws), and Rin's barely contained excitement did it. She sighed loudly as she muttered her response. "Yes Rin..."  
  
A large smile broke throughout the girls' face as she ran towards her new teacher. "Rin is sure Oneechan will be happy as her too-tor."  
  
Kagome looked concerned. "I hope so, Rin-chan. I really do."  
  
But as she looked into the child's earnest _expression, her worried frown melted into a warm, soft smile. Maybe this could work out after all....  
  
~0~  
  
Sigh. It's one thirty in the morning and I'm very tired. I didn't get much sleep last night b/c I went to sleep really late, and expected to make it up by sleeping all morning, but nooooo, my uncle's girlfriend just HAD to call at nine in the morning and interrupt my much desired sleep. And then I couldn't go back to sleep.... and the fact that tomorrow is a school day doesn't help..... But I really wanted to finish this, since I will most likely have no more time later in the week. My little bro's r coming back from their vacation soon, and although I'll be glad to see the little typhoons (at least for the first 5 minutes, after which they will start fighting again and I will have to assume my role of referee) they r a handful, and I can foresee longer update times. At least I have Shampoo- chan to help. I love that girl!!!! She is the best!!! But I'm sure u all noticed that from the last chapter. She's a talented one, isn't she?  
  
Anyhow, if u guys have some time, please read and review my other Ranma and Tenchi fics. Especially "For a Boy" b/c that one only got 3 reviews, and that has me a little down. Pretty please?  
  
*yawn* That's it, I'm calling it a night. I hope u guys like this, and please review. Have pity on me and at least make my lack of sleep worth a couple of reviews. I'll love you forever. And ever... and ever... and since I'm no longer making sense I'm going to bed now.  
  
Nighty night!  
  
Meztli 


End file.
